


Healing Spirit

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mission to save the future an utter failure, Silver returns to the only time of peace he knows and meets an interesting and rugged new ally, who seems hell-bent on snapping him out of his disappointment. Sequel to Bleeding Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one I've had done for quite a while, thanks to my friend CrisisSilver on Inkbunny. Her Silvourge pics inspired the work at first, and I decided to finish this as a birthday/thank-you gift for her a while back.

The birds flew over the Station Square park, chirping a song of energy. The sun was warm and the sky was clear, and they gathered among the branches and rooftops. Tearful golden eyes watched their antics with sorrow and envy.  
  
Silver the Hedgehog sat by himself, curled up on one of the benches in the park. His eyes were locked on the birds, but his mind was locked on more recent events. Even despite his best efforts, there was nothing left for him in the future.  
  
 _Fire. Fire and death were everywhere. Chaos, Gaia, there was nothing left of anything. The planet had nothing left to give, nothing to help it recover. There was no Blaze to help him this time. Mephiles had broken all ties to other dimensions, preventing her from helping. He knew she had to be suffering just as much as he. His body felt like it was constantly being electrocuted, rivulets of blood spilling down his legs and arms. He was too weak. He… he couldn’t win.  
  
Lava surged all around him, their last and only target. A wave of overwhelming grief filled his body as the fiery wall of death surrounded him. He had no way to protect himself. He coughed at the acrid smoke. There was no option left…  
  
“C…Chaos… Control!!” Silver was forced to pull upon every ounce of power he had left from the now broken emeralds, jumping across time and space. Back to a realm he remembered… A realm that was… safe… ‘I’m sorry…’_  
  
Silver whimpered and pressed his hands to his eyes in silent grief. ‘I can’t believe I ran… I… I couldn’t save the future…’  
  
“You get your ass handed to ya, too, huh?” a gruff voice sounded, causing him to look up at the owner. In front of him was a very strange hedgehog. He was a rich green color, his eyes an icy blue. His teeth were all incredibly sharp, like a shark’s, and he wore odd clothes. A pair of red-framed shades, a black jacket with flames on the shoulders, and a pair of green and black shoes.  
  
“Uh…?” Silver managed to reply, his cheeks turning red at the weak squeak that escaped his dry throat. The hedgehog, apropos of nothing, plopped down beside him with a look that screamed self-disdain.   
  
“I know that look. It’s the look of a man who’s had everything he wanted ripped from him and not able to think of a way out.”  
  
Silver sighed, shaking his head. “I just feel bad… I tried to save my time… but… things just went so wrong… _This_ …” he gestured to the space around them, “…is really my only ‘way out.’ …Who are you…?”  
  
“Scourge,” the male replied simply, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. “One of Blue’s alternates…” he said, taking a puff of the cancer stick. Silver’s eyes widened considerably. Alternates? As in, a different version of Sonic from somewhere else in the multiverse?  
  
“Wh..Bu… What are you doing here…?”  
  
“About the same thing… I was feelin' down cuz I couldn't rule the world as quick as I wanted and I was havin' some bad thoughts and shit, and my ex-teammates decided t' try and off me. Lousy fuckers,” he snorted. Silver, despite himself, felt his jaw drop. A Sonic who wanted to _rule the world_? “Beat me up all to hell. Ended up here only cuz my old girlfriend managed to help me get a Warp Ring so I could escape.”  
  
Silver’s eyes turned somber. “Aw man… I’m sorry,” he murmured. “Are you okay now, though? You don’t look beat up…” He tried to look over the green hedgehog, but got halted by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m fine, kid…” Scourge huffed, ignoring Silver’s squawk. “I ended up here and Blue found me a while back. He’s been… helpin’ a bit.” Silver reluctantly relaxed. He supposed it made sense that Sonic would take care of anyone he found… “So what’re ya doin’ out here? Shouldn’t you be hanging with the goody-goody?”  
  
Silver stared at the dirt path and whimpered. “I… I can’t face him… If he finds out… what if he gets mad at me? What if he tells me to leave…? I-I have nowhere to go…!”  
  
“Bullshit,” Scourge snorted. “Look, kid. I’ve done some things guys like you would say are the shittiest things a guy can do. I’ve lied, I’ve cheated, I’ve stolen, and I’ve beaten people up to try and get what I wanted. And this guy didn’t even bat a fuckin’ eye.”  
  
Silver sniffed, staring at the apparent ex-villain. “Well… it’s one thing for a bad guy to give up doing bad things… but… Tails’ workshop is pretty small… I wouldn’t be able to stay anyway…” he realized.  
  
Scourge scoffed and took a long drag before flicking away ashes. “Believe what you want, kid. I’ve said my peace. You can beat yourself up as much as ya want, but it won’t do anythin’ for ya.” He dusted off his jacket, tossing a careless wave over his shoulder. Silver watched him go with confused eyes, his mind suddenly filled a bunch of new thoughts. He sat at the bench, going over everything the stranger had said.  
  
Even though he went by a different name and had different colors, Scourge was still technically a Sonic, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t make up something like that, and Silver could tell their energies were similar… And if there was one thing he knew, an alternate would know more about their other versions than other people would… But how could he intrude on Sonic and Tails if they were already taking care of another? Even if they were okay with his… his failure…  
  
He idly flicked a pebble with his telekinesis and rubbed at his bandaged leg before blinking. Of course!  
  
“Wait a minute… I’m not helpless!” He stood up, though he winced. “I just need a place to sleep! I can help out!” With newfound courage, he started off toward the train station. To his surprise, he had caught up with Scourge.  
  
“Well, that wasn’t long.” Sharp teeth glinted. Silver giggled and blushed.  
  
“Yeah… I wasn’t thinking things all the way… Thanks, Scourge!”  
  
Blue eyes blinked a few times, as if unsure they heard him correctly. “Uh… whatever,” he muttered. It was… rare to hear someone thank him genuinely. “Let’s just get goin’. Sonic’s been watchin’ me like a dog ever since I got hurt last week…” he rubbed at his arm. Silver frowned at the thought that Scourge was walking around injured, but a sudden flare up in his leg reminded him he had no room to talk. The two walked over to the stairs, Scourge flashing a card at the ticket booth.  
  
“What’s that…?” Silver tried to peer over his shoulder to look.  
  
“Eh, it’s a card Blue uses for a free pass on the train.” Scourge tucked it into his pocket. Silver blinked in mild surprise. Sonic really gave his double a card like that?  He followed Scourge into the otherwise empty train car and sat down, wincing when he bumped his elbow on the seat.  
  
“O-Owww…” he whined. Scourge frowned, looking over his bandages.  
  
“That’s some piss poor work, dude.”  
  
Silver pouted. “Hey, it’s the best I could do…!” Why did Scourge have to be such a mean alternate? Scourge gave a slow nod.   
  
“Meh, we’ll take care of it when we get back. Last thing you need is an infection setting in…” he muttered. “So what exactly happened? I mean, wasn’t your time fixed after the whole Solaris thing?”  
  
Silver’s ears pinned back. “No… the future is still bad… it’s actually worse… After Sonic died, some supporters of Eggman’s revived Solaris by accident trying to awaken Dark Gaia… it was unstable, and Mephiles and Iblis came back… They started destroying everything… And Mephiles remembered what Blaze did… He stopped her from helping by sealing off the dimensions.” He sighed. “They destroyed the Chaos Emeralds and even Chaos itself… Everything was burned and people were slaughtered… I wasn’t able to do anything… I just had enough power from the emeralds before he blew them up so I could warp away.”  
  
“…That’s rough, buddy,” Scourge muttered, unable to think of much else. Silver sighed and simply leaned back, closing his eyes. The rest of the ride was silent, the two watching the scenery pass by. Buildings eventually transitioned into mountain ranges, the peaks reaching for the clouds. Soon, the familiar workshop came into view, and Silver shakily followed Scourge down from the station and across the field. He looked around, taking in the sights and smells, and the sound of the waterfall and the ocean.  
  
“It feels so weird… all I’ve ever known is fire…” he murmured in awe. “There’s… so much to nature…”  
  
Scourge smiled at that. He wouldn’t deny it; he liked the Mystic Ruins area too.  
  
“Yeah. It’s nice. I ain’t a flower-pickin’ hippy like Blue Boy, but I can see the appeal to living here.”  
  
 _Flower-picking hippy?_ Silver’s ears twitched. Scourge was… weird. “Ugh, more steps…” he whined under his breath, seeing the flight of stone steps leading to the wooden building. “I’m still not strong enough to float yet… Ah!”  
  
To his shock, he was picked up in strong arms, and he looked up to see Scourge was carrying him up. His mouth seemed to refuse to work, unused to being so close to someone else. He could feel the warm leather against his fur, Scourge’s scent filling his nostrils. His nose twitched at the cigarette smoke that lingered around him, but he found himself liking the other’s aroma. It was like the big pine tree he’d seen at the Olympics, and the smell of that weird blackish beverage he’d seen Rouge drink. Bitter but warm. His cheeks turned a light pink when he realized his nose had turned to Scourge’s scarred torso.  
  
Hoping Scourge didn’t realize, he averted his eyes up to the workshop. As they reached the door, Scourge gingerly set him down so Scourge could open it. He fiddled with the locking mechanism over the keypad and flipped it up, punching in the password to open said door. They entered; the house was dark.  
  
“No one’s home…” Silver muttered, ears pinned back at the lack of light.  
  
“Guess they went out shoppin’ for stuff.” Scourge flipped a light and pointed at the couch they could see in the living room from their spot next to the kitchen. “Sit. I’ll get the kid’s first aid stuff.”  
  
Silver meekly nodded and walked to the couch, grateful for the level floor. Stairs were _killer_ on his legs right now.  He sat down on the soft cushions and purred. It was warm, and to his delight, it had the same smell as the ex-criminal. He waited there in silence while Scourge was upstairs, making a bit of noise trying to find Tails’ medical equipment.  
  
He nearly yelped when the light above was turned on, flooding it in bright light. He could see Scourge with a white box in his hand, which was set on the table.  
  
“Alright, let’s get those bandages off…” Scourge began unwinding the haphazard bandages around his lower legs and his shoulders, exposing the burn wounds and bruises that Silver had attained. He quickly started getting to work, taking a rag and running to the kitchen to soak it in water, then dabbing it with peroxide. He ran the wet rag over the wounds which prompted a whine from the gray hedgehog.  
  
“Ouch…! That burns, Scourge!”  
  
“Yeah, it’s gonna sting a bit. But that just means it’s working.” Scourge’s voice was far from reassuring, but he had no way to escape it. He let Scourge clean him up, wriggling a bit in discomfort. But thankfully he stopped soon. Scourge rubbed a bit of something over his hands, then gently ran his hands over the wounds, covering them in the cooling, soothing substance. Silver purred deeply at the feeling. It was like a cool rag on a sunburn!  
  
“Mmm… that’s good…” he murmured. Scourge chuckled at his reaction and finished up.   
  
“Alright… now let’s get some _good_ bandages on you.” Scourge wrapped Silver’s shoulders and ankles in a layer of gauze before taping it down with medical tape. “May not be pro work, but I think Tails would OK it.”  
  
He made to stand, surprised when Silver hugged him tight. “Thank you!!” The youth shamelessly nuzzled under his chin, tail wagging a mile a minute. Scourge threw his arms out, his body locking up out of reflex. Last him he was glomped like that was… not very pleasant. Seconds ticked by before Scourge awkwardly patted his head, worming his way out of the hug. Silver frowned and pouted slightly, causing him to sigh.  
  
“Sure thing, kid…” Scourge awkwardly patted him on top of the head. “Now, you just… rest up here on the couch. I’ll tell Blue what’s up when he gets here. You’ve been on your feet too long as banged up as you are…”  
  
Silver nodded and lay on the couch, Scourge propping his legs up with a couple pillows. He purred as he finally felt like he could relax a bit, reassured by Scourge’s promise of Sonic’s merciful nature.  
  
\---  
  
Silver wasn’t even aware he had fallen asleep until a beeping noise woke up him. He sat up a bit quickly, blinking away the blurriness from his vision, and saw Sonic and Tails with a large plate of food. He could hear Scourge’s voice as well, so he was probably sitting out of sight. He stretched and yawned a bit.  
  
“Hey, Silver!” Sonic chirped. “How are ya, sleepyhead?”  
  
“U-Um… I’m alright… Still feeling a little tired and sore…” he muttered, rubbing at his legs.  
  
“Yeah, Scourge told me about Iblis and Mephiles…” Sonic gave him a sad smile. “Sorry you had to abandon your timeline like that.”  
  
Silver sighed, but nodded. “It’s ok… I mean… everyone I know is here… so I haven’t lost everything.” He allowed himself to remain optimistic on that. Sonic’s grin grew at that.  
  
“That’s the spirit, bud! Now, hey, c’mon, supper’s gonna get cold! Got plenty of chili dogs for everyone!”  
  
Silver grinned and slid off the couch, wincing slightly at the pressure on his foot. It had definitely diminished, but it was still there. It was a bit annoying…  
  
He took a seat at the tablet and started to nibble at a few, his eyes widening at the taste. These were… delicious! He purred happily as he ate the chili dogs, savoring the spicy, tangy flavor. “Mmm!! These are great!”  
  
“Best food on Earth!” Sonic grinned.  
  
“Still feels weird hearing Earth instead of Mobius,” Scourge chuckled, ‘toasting’ Sonic’s chili dog with his. Silver blinked and swallowed.  
  
“Mobius? What’s that?” he blinked. Scourge chuckled.  
  
“Well, best way I can describe it is, think of every dimension as a tree in a forest. Ya start with a trunk, like a source, and then it branches off, right?” Scourge started. Silver nodded, following along. “Where I come from is a branch. In the trunk, the planet is called Mobius instead of Earth. I think it used to be called Earth…” he said with a shrug.  
  
Silver blinked in surprise at the new knowledge, but decided to focus on eating. He didn’t really know much of Scourge’s dimension, but he had plenty to learn about the one he was in instead.  
  
“I hope it’s not too much trouble if you sleep on the couch, Silver,” Sonic said after swallowing. “I’m bunking with Tails, and Scourge has the other bed. So… couch is only thing left unless you two wanna share.”  
  
“That’s fine, Sonic,” Silver chuckled, ignoring Scourge’s snort. “I’m just glad to be here. I’m looking forward to helping you guys fight Eggman and stuff!” Sonic grinned at that. Silver would be a great ally.  
  
\---  
  
The weeks passed with Silver recovering nicely. The bandages had long since gone away, and a cursory check at the hospital had revealed nothing more than a sprained ankle, which he was wearing an air-cast for. The hedgehog spent his time helping with chores, often ending up working alongside Scourge. He couldn’t help but blush a bit whenever they worked side by side or brushed shoulders, that warm scent filling his nostrils. Such as now, the two cleaning the kitchen, with Silver wearing a white tanktop and a pair of green shorts to keep some of the dirt off.  
  
Lately, though, he was starting to wonder if that was intentional. According to Sonic, he’d been slowly loosening up over the past couple months, and apparently a bit of a teasing side had emerged from him. But… even if Scourge was making an effort to push his buttons for fun, it felt… good to have that kind of attention.  
  
That feeling though was interrupted by Tails rushing into the room. “Guys! We got an emergency! Eggman’s attacking Station Square!”  
  
Gold and blue eyes widened before they dropped their brushes. Cleaning could wait for later. Tails pressed a few buttons on his remote, activating the runway as they headed for the hangar. Scourge took the backseat, and Sonic swung over the wing. Silver nervously gripped the other wing on the opposite side before yelping as a hand pulled him down.  
  
“S-Scourge?!” he squawked. The green hedgehog chuckled a bit, flashing a grin. “Looks like you could use a better seat. You look like a cat in a room full o’ rocking chairs up there.”  
  
Silver blushed a bit but leaned against the green hedgehog, ignoring the rogue’s teasing tone. That smell was all-up in his nose again, and he couldn’t help but purr. But thankfully the noise was drowned out by the roar of the engine starting. The plane shot off the runway and up over the mountains, and Silver found himself curling slightly into Scourge due to the wind.  
  
“Heheh! Thought you’d ‘a rigged up enough frequent flyer miles by now, squirt!” Scourge laughed. “It’s just wind!”  
  
“I’m usually not this high up!” Silver said back. Scourge only laughed and flicked his shades over his eyes to protect them, and it was only seconds before Station Square started coming into view. Sure enough, they could already see a few airships and robots getting ready to start demolishing things.  
  
“Alright! Scourge, Silver, you guys get down there and smash the bots! Tails and I got aerial support!” Sonic shouted over the wind, smirking excitedly.  
  
“Right!” Silver said back, standing up. “Let’s go! I can float us down!”   
  
Scourge grinned and wrapped his arms around Silver’s waist, and the youth flung their bodies over the side of the plane. Wind rushed past their faces as gravity started to take over, the city street getting closer and closer. Silver focused and caused a light blue glow to surround his body, and they began to glide a few feet above the road. Scourge shivered a bit. He’d never felt like this before… The wind in his quills, the pure adrenaline pumping through him… He felt like he could take on _anything_! And the fight hadn’t even started!  
  
“Alright, squirt! Lemme at ‘em!”  
  
Silver nodded and let go of his own body, instead focusing on Scourge’s. He chucked the eager ex-con at the battalion before catching himself, trying not to put too much weight on his sprained ankle. Scourge was whooping and hollering as he buzzsawed his way through Egg Pawns, dodging bullets as if they were nothing. Silver began to toss robots into each other, redirecting their fire before scrap started to litter the road. He lifted the garbage with ease and started to compress them into his own projectiles.  
  
Sonic booms and explosions rang out constantly through the city. Silver was floating and hopping across the road, smashing any robot that Scourge hadn’t managed to finish in his excitement. He watched Scourge move through the sea of orange with ease. Despite his recklessness, there was a certain grace to the way they all did their moves. Sweeping through robots, dodging bullets, the way they arced through the air before launching a Homing Attack… It was really something amazing to witness one of the speedsters in action.  
  
He idly batted away a few robots with some scrap bullets before looking up. Tails was buzzing around the airships, no doubt giving Eggman one hell of a time trying to land a hit. Sonic was probably on the airship itself and tearing through his defenses. It was a good thing they had—  
  
“Augh!!” Pain suddenly erupted in Silver’s torso, caught off guard by one of Eggman’s larger bots that emerged from the scrap. He smacked hard into the corner of a building and growled. “Why you… Take this!!” Silver practically _threw_ the robot high into the air before slamming it back down while he shakily landed on the ground. His belly ached something fierce, but it was no worse really than his arm. He caught back up with Scourge, who was dusting off his shoulders.  
  
“You okay there?” Scourge asked, realizing he was slightly favoring his torso.  
  
“Yeah. Robot was just hiding and managed a hit. I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” Silver gave a smile before shielding them from a barrage of bullets. He fired them back, smirking when the bullets followed a straight path back through their barrels and blew the pawns up. Scourge frowned slightly before nodding.  
  
“Alright, then. Looks like Blue and the brat have the ships taken care of…” he looked up as smoke was rolling off the tips. “Doc’s gonna have to step up his game now that there’s four of us!” He laughed before slapping Silver on his shoulder. “Ya did good, kid.” Silver grinned before they were both suddenly knocked off their feet by an explosion. “Gah! The fuck?!”  
  
The two shielded their eyes from the dust before looking up, realizing that Eggman was firing off missiles from one of his self-piloted robots.  Tails was firing back at the machine, but he wasn’t able to hit all of them.  
  
“Man… What’s Eggman trying so hard to do?” Silver frowned, shakily standing up.  
  
“Station Square is still pretty messed up in spots from Chaos’ attack, I guess. It’s an easier place to get than Soleanna or Empire City.” Scourge followed suit and looked at the battling mechs. “We’d better be careful… Let’s move.”  
  
The two nodded and rushed to finish their job. Eggman couldn’t deploy too many robots on the ground, as most were defending the airships, so they started to tear through them. Rouge missiles landed all around them, cracking buildings and asphalt apart in bursts of fire and shrapnel. The two were unable to get by unscathed, some pieces smacking into them and leaving shallow gashes on their arms and hips.  
  
Silver began to pant noticeably faster than Scourge, causing him to frown.  
  
“Squirt, yer lookin’ a little bit out of sorts…” he frowned. “You just sit there and focus on protectin’ yourself. I got these chumps.”  
  
Silver frowned. “I can take care of myself, Scour- _Ah_!!” The unsuspecting hedgehog was swept off his feet once more by another explosion, and he was forced to curl into himself. He whimpered in pain while throwing a shield around himself, his brain jostled a bit by everything going on. His ears rang and his body hurt, and he felt a chill go through him as he realized Scourge was _still_ fighting while he was practically cowering. ‘No… I can fight… I can… ugh…’ He panted heavily, now aware of just how much energy he’d lost. ‘This doesn’t make sense… I should be able to keep going…! What’s _happening_ to me…?’  
  
The last thing he was aware of was a green and black blur running for him against a backdrop of smoke.  
  
\---  
  
Sometime later, Silver felt himself regain consciousness, surrounded by white walls and ceilings. A soft beeping noise was going off to his right, a steady one that occurred about once a second or so.  
  
“Oww…” he groaned, feeling a slight headache.  
  
“Silver!” Sonic’s ecstatic voice was slightly quieter, and he turned his gaze over to the hedgehog. “Welcome back to the land of the living, buddy!”  
  
“W…What happened…?” he murmured. Chaos, his body felt so tired… He still ached all over.  
  
“Scourge said you got rattled pretty bad by a missile and passed out. We sent Eggman packing and saw him carting you off to the hospital. You okay?”  
  
Silver frowned, not letting on how lame he was feeling. He couldn’t believe he had to get saved! He was supposed to _do_ the saving! That’s what he came back to the past to do!  
  
“Ugh… just tired…” he muttered before he recalled the first thing Sonic said. “Scourge carried me here? Where is he?”  
  
“He’s outside in the hall. He’s trying not to show it, but he’s been kinda worried…” Sonic frowned. “Want me to go get him?”  
  
“…Sure,” Silver sighed after a moment, trying to get himself comfortable. He frowned at the IV drip in his arm.  
  
The room was silent except for the beeping of his heart monitor, but soon he heard Scourge sit at the edge of the bed.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hey…” Silver murmured. He looked at the hedgehog and frowned. “Guess we got ‘em all?”  
  
“Yep. We all kicked ass out there. Eggman was fuming when he saw you were with us,” Scourge said with a grin. Silver’s lip quirked a bit before he remembered that he’d taken the worst out of everyone.  
  
“I feel like _I’m_ the one whose butt got kicked…” he grumbled. “Stupid Eggman…”  
  
“Eh, don’t worry about it…” Scourge scoffed. “I got blown off my feet a few times, too. Ain’t your fault.” Silver said nothing at that, instead closing his eyes to try and take his mind off the pain in his head.  
  
“…Thanks, Scourge…” Despite his disappointment, he was truly thankful that the green hedgehog was looking for him. “Did… did you get hurt? I know we both got cut up…”  
  
Scourge slipped off his jacket to show a few wraps around his upper arms and chest. “Nothing major, but we all got checked out. I just got done about half an hour ago.”  
  
“Half an hour…? How long have I been out…?” Silver blinked. Scourge looked up at the clock after slipping his jacket back on.  
  
“Uh… a couple hours…? You just needed patched up like the rest of us. If you think you can walk you’re good to go.”  
  
Silver sighed. “Yeah, I guess so… I just feel tired…” He rubbed his arm a bit, looking anywhere but Scourge’s face. He felt so _ashamed_ … Here he was, trying to be a hero, but instead he was just getting himself hurt…  
  
“Kid, don’t go feeling down. It was a fight; you get hurt in a fight,” Scourge grumbled a bit. “C’mon. Sonic’s gonna cook us up something when we get back.”  
  
Silver didn’t say anything but nodded, swinging his legs over the bed. Scourge pressed a button to call in a nurse, who jotted some things down before removing the needle.  
  
“You boys did great out there,” he said with a grin. “Thank you for saving the city.” Silver blinked and let himself grin a bit. Well, if the _people_ were still thanking him… He allowed Scourge to help him out of the room, the nurse going off to another room.  
  
“Hey, Silv!” Sonic grinned and waved, where Tails was sitting beside him with a bag of chips. “C’mon! We’re gonna have a smorgasbord! Grillmaster Sonic’s waiting!”  
  
Silver rolled his eyes and they proceeded to walk. “I think I’m gonna take a nap when I get home…” he said with a yawn. “That medicine thing didn’t really help much…”  
  
Scourge chuckled. “Yeah. You probably don’t need to eat much anyway, little porker.” He gestured to Silver’s slightly pudgier belly. Silver blushed a bit before realizing he was still in his tanktop. “Hey… can you help me out of this…?” Scourge nodded and grasped the straps, proceeding to pull up.  
  
“AUGH!!” Silver screamed out, gasping in agony and gripping his belly. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes. _What_ just happened?!  
  
“Silver!” The three immediately knelt down. Tails looked up at Scourge, unable to get anything out of Silver.  
  
“Scourge, what all happened to Silver in that fight?!” he shouted, mind going into panic mode. Scourge stared at the situation wide-eyed. He felt a surge of anxiety at seeing Silver suddenly go down. He said he was fine!  
  
“I-I dunno! He said a robot managed to sneak in a hit, that’s all I know! But he said he’s handled worse!” he squeaked. Immediately his eyes went to Silver’s belly. He shakily pulled Silver’s arms off and lifted the shirt completely off the fur, knowing that it had brushed against something. “ _Shit_ …!” The three could see that Silver’s entire lower torso was starting to turn purple. It was just barely noticeable underneath his thicker fur. Scourge recognized it immediately. “Doctor! Silver’s not out of the woods yet!!”  
  
Silver whimpered as his vision wavered, leaning against Scourge. He looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “Scourge… I… I’m sorry…” he passed out once more, blissfully unaware of helping hands bringing him back. The ex-felon was practically hovering around, resisting any and all efforts to get him to leave. The time-traveler was suffering from extensive internal bleeding, no doubt caused by the double hit from that robot.  
  
He watched and waited as the doctors went in to fix his injuries, removing the excess blood and stitching up his stomach. He winced as they found several small ruptures in his internal organs, his heart rate much lower than before. Despite his best efforts, he was kicking himself over the entire thing. Chaos, why didn’t he think to make the doctors check that!? Internal injuries weren’t something someone could just detect!  
  
‘Dammit, squirt, you better pull through!’ Hours ticked by as Silver underwent his surgery. His eyes darted between the unconscious hedgehog and the heart monitor. As soon as the doctors finished up, he walked over to Silver, taking a seat at the bed. He lightly squeezed Silver’s hands in his and sighed. He had to wonder… was this how Sonic felt when he was in the same situation Silver was in? Silent and unmoving, no doubt drifting between life and death… He owed the hero an apology. Watching him, not knowing what would happen… it felt _horrible_.  
  
“Silver… I’m sorry… I shoulda known…” He doubted Silver heard him. But it still needed to be said. What did Silver have to apologize for? “Don’t die, kid… You’re too good for that. Sonic wouldn’t let me die, you better not either.”  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, only knowing that Sonic and Tails would occasionally stop by to give him something to eat or snack on. He didn’t even feel hungry, but his body seemed to act on autopilot. He didn’t move from his spot, finding himself waking up time to time with his forehead on the bed. He idly brushed his fingers over that soft tuft of chest fur.  
  
“Mmnh…”  
  
A green ear twitched. “Silver…?” He glanced up and he nearly felt like he could cry. Silver’s muzzle was twitching after Chaos knew how long! “Silver, you’re awake…” he murmured, keeping his voice low to keep it from cracking. His shoulders sagged in what could only be momentous relief. “Thank Chaos…”  
  
“Scourge…” Silver whispered through the ventilator. Scourge gently nuzzled him, much as the youth had done to him.  
  
“I’m glad you’re back… I thought… I thought you wouldn’t wake up again…” He couldn’t hide his worry from him. Silver was too keen on it. He’d know even if he tried.  
  
“You… you’ve been here… with me? The whole time?” Slowly, his eyes opened, though they were duller than before. Scourge bit back a wince.  
  
“Yeah… I just… I wanted to be here…” he scratched the back of his head. “The doctors got you all fixed up now, though. I made sure they checked you all over this time… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Scourge…” Silver felt like he was going to cry. How could he make him worry so much? Scourge looked like he hadn’t even slept! And now he was apologizing? “I’m okay… But you… you should go and get some sleep…”  
  
“Wha—? B-But…” Scourge sputtered. “But you…”  
  
“It’s fine, Scourge…” Silver gave him a dim smile. “You’ve done so much already… you deserve some good rest. Don’t worry about me now…” He slowly reached out and returned the grasp Scourge had on his hand. “Go on… You look like a zombie…”  
  
Scourge swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, leaving Silver alone for the first time since he fell. He didn’t bother to check the calendar, instead heading for the Mystic Ruins. He wasn’t able to get that expression out of his mind… Silver looked so… so defeated…  
  
\---  
  
Unlike what Scourge had hoped, once Silver returned from the hospital, he didn’t seem emotionally better. They’d periodically checked on him while he regained his strength, each time met with disappointment. He was slow and sluggish, unwilling to eat much, almost like he just gave up.  
  
He practically shuffled through the door and headed straight for the couch, only to be stopped by Scourge.  
  
“Hang on, Silver… Let’s get you into a real bed… The couch ain’t good enough for you,” he tried his best to be uplifting, but Silver barely seemed to care. He helped him into his bedroom—formerly Sonic’s spare bedroom—and slipped off his clothes before setting him on top of the covers. The others walked in, sliding him a small plate of food. Scourge seemed to disappear from Silver’s perception while Sonic tried to make small talk.  
  
“Guys… Please, I’m fine… Don’t worry about me…” he sighed. “Just go…”  
  
Sonic and Tails shared a look before sighing. “Alright, Silver… We’ll leave you alone… But just call us if you need anything, okay…?” Tails tried to appease. Silver nodded silently and watched them leave.  
  
The second the door was shut, and Silver felt alone, he sat up with a dejected look on his face. He whimpered as he looked at himself in the mirror. His belly now had a scar in it, a stark reminder of what he’d been through.  
  
“H-How can I be a hero like this…? How can I help save this world… if I can’t even help myself? I nearly died cuz I was so stupid…!” he yelled, tossing a pillow at the wall. He was practically useless! He couldn’t even tell his stomach had been bleeding! What else would he miss in the future? What if he wasn’t able to save someone he didn’t know was in trouble when he should have? What if—?  
  
“Kid…” The youth’s self-made pity party was interrupted by a hand in a place he didn’t think it was supposed to be. He looked down and saw Scourge’s hand touching his crotch.  
  
“H-Hey! What—nnnh?” he shivered. Silver blinked in confusion and shock as Scourge’s hand started stroking at his sheathe, sending a pleasant tingling sensation up his body. His cheeks turned pink, he started to feel warm… “What… what are you doing…?”  
  
“I’m tired of seeing you beating yourself up over this shit,” Scourge murmured, pressing soft kisses to his jaw. “So I’m gonna make you feel really good…” He rubbed at the spot until he felt the cock starting to harden, and then kicked off his shoes and socks before pulling away his gloves. Once he was as naked as Silver, he returned to his work, letting Silver feel bare skin on his cock.  
  
Scourge gave Silver a toothy rakish grin, thumb to his cheek and his index finger under his chin while he started stroking Silver’s cock to hardness with his free hand. Silver shuddered and started to pant softly, his eyes becoming half-lidded. Once he was fully erect, he was released, the hand coming to rest on his thigh. His tail wagged at the gentle touches, his face tinged pink.  
  
“Silver… let me tell ya something… you’re a real sweet kid. Y’know how many people ever thanked me when I tried to do somethin’ nice? Two. This world’s Sonic, and you, okay? That means somethin’ more than you think.” He licked Silver under his chin just as Silver had done to him. “No one is perfect, not even the good guys. You’re gonna fuck up sometimes; it comes with the territory. Just focus on bein’ a good kid… and you’ll do fine. Now chin up; you’re too cute to be acting like this.”  
  
Scourge lifted Silver up off the bed, bringing his hands down to his rear. Silver felt a grin form on his muzzle at Scourge’s words. Maybe… maybe Scourge was right. He couldn’t be a perfect hero… Sonic made mistakes as well, didn’t he?  
  
Scourge grinned as he started rubbing his face into Silver’s chest fur, making the youth purr and shiver.  
  
“A-Ah… Scourge…” His tail started to wag even faster, standing straighter when he felt one of Scourge’s hands kneading at his ass. “Ooh… ahh…”  
  
“That’s it, babe~” Scourge purred. “Enough with the moping, it’s time to start moaning~” Scourge started to slide his fingers between the gray-furred ass-cheeks, teasing his hole. Silver shakily wrapped his arms around Scourge’s head, placing them above his quills. Scourge started to press a finger into the tight, quivering ring, making him gasp.  
  
“Scourge…”  
  
“Don’t worry, babe… I know what I’m doing.” Slowly, Scourge wiggled a finger into Silver’s entrance, rubbing over his flesh. The sounds it made were wet and slick, and his ears twitched. This felt… weird… He really had no way to describe it. But he trusted Scourge, and soon he became accustomed to it. That was when another slipped in.  
  
He couldn’t help but wriggle and whine at the intrusion. The stretch felt a bit painful, like a small burn or something… He didn’t know how this could feel good. But Scourge sounded so sure of himself… Maybe there was more to it?  
  
Scourge took his time stretching him out. He paid attention to Silver’s face and the noises he made. Sex was one thing he wanted to be sure he did right. He waited until Silver showed no signs of discomfort, then withdrew his digits. Silver whined at the loss. He was getting used to that!  
  
“Shh… it’s okay. I just had to stretch you out for something else…” He pulled back and gestured to his own cock with a wild grin. Silver blinked rapidly.  
  
“Y-You can do that…? Y-Your penis… in my butt?”  
  
“Oh yeah… and it’s gonna feel awesome for both of us.” He carefully lined up his tip with the loosened hole, then allowed gravity to assist in pulling Silver down. Scourge groaned as he started sinking his dick into Silver’s body, relishing in the soft whine that accompanied it.  
  
“ _N-Nyah_ …! Ah…”  
  
“Mmm… nice and tight… Blue’s practically always toppin’ me, so this is a nice change of pace,” Scourge easily slipped into the tight hole. “Can’t wait to make you scream.”  
  
Silver nodded, letting Scourge do whatever he wanted to do. He wanted to feel good. And if Scourge could make him scream from feeling good…? He was more than up for it. He let out squeaks and groans of pleasure, Scourge’s cock sinking deeper and deeper into his body.  
  
“A-Ah! So… So f-full!” He really had no way to describe it. It was as if something had completely filled his body, a sensation that was beyond more description. Scourge grinned and eased Silver onto his back.  
  
“Get ready, babe…” Scourge panted, his body shivering at the heat around his dick. He planted his hands on either side of Silver’s face, their eyes staring into each other’s. Slowly, he pulled his hips back, making Silver shiver, then he slammed forward.  
  
“Nnnnh!!” Silver gasped, his back arching at the sudden strike. “Sc-Scourge…!”  
  
“Ooh… oh yeah, say my name, babe…” Scourge growled huskily, playfully nuzzling him. He started a rhythm, smacking into Silver’s body, making him moan. Sweat started to build on Silver’s skin and make his fur stand up. The youth was panting and dripping pre-cum, and Scourge knew that the little buds on his chest were hardening underneath that thick tuft of fur. Silver wheezed out Scourge’s name like a mantra, which spurred him on.  
  
“Ooh… n-nyaaah…” He grabbed at his chest fur as he was fucked by his friend’s alternate. He wasn’t aware of how lewd he looked. His eyes were half-lidded and his face flushed and sweaty. “Scourge…” he purred.  
  
Scourge’s face heated up at the sight of the youth so wanton. He’d been around the block a few times, but this… Silver was really enjoying it in a way he’d never seen anyone do before. He found himself thrusting faster and faster, his hips tensing at his effort to calm down. Pre-cum was starting to ooze from his cock.  
  
“A-Ah, fuck… Silver, you’re makin’ me so _hard_ …” he gasped. Silver only squeaked out and bucked his hips. “A-AH! C-Careful…!”  
  
“Wh… What’s wrong…?” Silver gasped out. He felt like he’d been running for hours! How could this take so much energy?  
  
“Y’know… me… Sonic… super speed…” To his shock, Silver shakily wrapped his legs around his torso, giving him a weak but determined look.  
  
“I-I can take it. Go for it!”  
  
Scourge stared into Silver’s eyes. Was he serious? Going all out? Could he really—  
  
A sharp buck smacked into his balls, making him growl. “Y-You asked for it!!” Scourge gripped Silver’s hips and started thrusting, his hips moving faster and faster.  
  
“Nyyyyaahh!! _Sc-Scourrrrrrrrrrge_!!” Silver shakily cried out, his body shaking from the force. Scourge snarled and gasped like a feral beast in rut. His hips became a blur. Silver couldn’t tell when Scourge was pulling out or in! He wailed at a strike that smacked something within him. Heat surged through his body and stars danced in his eyes. He felt so dizzy! Scourge apparently noticed, as each successive jackhammering smack hit that spot, and he could only cry out.  
  
He could feel something starting to happen, like a spring coiling in his belly. His balls felt like they were swelling, his cock throbbing. Every time pleasure hit him, his cock twitched and throbbed. He thought his heart was going to beat from his chest!   
  
“Ah! AUGH!!” His body gave into the strange feeling, and pure bliss hit him. Thick, sticky, white fluid burst from his cock, splashing over his chest and belly in thin ropes. His body tightened around Scourge, making him groan, and warm fluid oozed into his ass. He purred at the unusual but amazing feeling. Scourge slowly came off his high and eased himself down, his chest pressed to Silver’s. He could feel the green hedgehog’s heart hammering away but slowing down, their pulses matching.  
  
They panted in the silence, basking in the afterglow of whatever just happened.  
  
“How… how was that…?” Scourge panted out, exhausted. He’d never gone full throttle like that…  
  
“It… it was amazing…” Silver purred. He nuzzled Scourge under his chin. “Thank you, Scourge… I feel a lot better now.”  
  
Scourge smirked. “Good… let’s just stay here a bit, okay…? I’m… fucking bushed…”  
  
Silver giggled and wrapped his arms around Scourge. He didn’t know what just happened, but… he hoped Scourge would make him feel good like that more often.


End file.
